


There

by mmmdraco



Series: V-day 2013 [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneko does confessions her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

Kaneko pulled the box from her school bag with a flourish and let it drop on the desk she stood beside. "There. I expect a gift next month."

Mitani's eyes widened. "What?! Wait, you can't just- But, you-" He opened up the box and looked inside. "This isn't even chocolates!"

"I can't make chocolates. But I know how to make cream puffs, so you get a cream puff. There's chocolate in the filling."

"Well..." Mitani looked up sharply. "What exactly do you think I'm going to get for you?"

Kaneko laughed. "That's up to you. Just don't make it boring or I'll reject you."

She walked off and Mitani was left with his cream puff in a box, shoulders falling forward as he realized that, out of Kaneko, that was a full blown confession.


End file.
